Baby
by Kit-Kat92
Summary: What happens in the life of Sam and his girlfriend Crystal From the story sky trip.
1. Chapter 1

**_BABY!_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, certainly not this.**

When Crystal hung up the phone and Sam and her started to talk.

"Can you believe it?" Crystal asked.

"Of course we did it three weeks ago." Sam said.

"Yeah and the doctor said I was about 3 weeks a long." Crystal said.

Crystal called her sister Katherine and then Katherine told her mother. They where all very excided. Then when she got off the phone Sam called Dean and he also got very excided.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day Crystal had gone to work because she had gone on the trip three weeks before graduating and getting her thing to become a doctor. The day before finding out she was going to have a baby Crystal had gotten the thing and she was a doctor now.

When Crystal got to work she had gotten a patent that was scratch up in the same way she was before and had a bit on her neck like the woman who died. She fixed her up and told the nurse to keep an eye on her. Then she went to the bathroom and called Sam.

"Sam it's back the chupacabra, I have a patent that has the bit and the scratches." Crystal told him hoping it was not true because she did not want to get hurt and especially with the baby on the way.

"What? Crystal I am going to pick you up, go and tell them that you are sick and you do not want to get your patent sick." Sam said in a nerves tone.

"Ok call me when you are outside." She said.

She went and told her boss that and they said it was ok and she had to be resting so it will not avect the baby.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Her cell phone started to ring and she picked.

"I am outside." Sam said. "Ok I'll be right out." She said

When we got home he told me to stay there for a few days and went looking for my patent to ask where she had gotten hurt.

"If you lie we might have to move and I don't want to move every time you do a case where we live." She said before walking out the door.

"Ok I won't do it, I'll send Dean to do it no one will know that he is my brother ok?" He said getting the phone getting ready to call Dean.

"Ok I love you now call him." She said giving him a kiss on the lips.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A few hours later Dean had gotten there. Sam had told him not to tell any one who he really was.

It was already too late to see her in the hospital so they waited until the next day.

The boys where in the kitchen talking and Crystal was in the room asleep.

"So Sam when you going to ask her to marry you?" Dean said with a smirk on his face.

"After the baby is born I am going to do it." Sam said

"Go to the guest room and go to sleep. You need it." Sam said knowing Crystal might wake up if she doesn't find him there.

So they all went to sleep.

**PLEASE R&R I WILL CONTINUE IT IN THE NEXT CHAP.**


	2. Chapter 2

**THANK YOU BUTERFULY HEAVEN FOR YOUR REVIEW. **

The next morning they got up and got dressed.

"Do you work today?" Crystal asked Sam.

"No I don't work on the weekends." Sam said knowing since it was his first week working she had to know that he did not work on the weekends. When Dean was going to leave Sam was going to go but then rethought it and told Dean to go alone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Dean came back Dean asked Sam, "Do you want to go for some drinks?"

"Sure lets go Crystal won't mind." Sam responded.

They left and came back late.

Dean didn't get drunk but Sam did. Dean helped him up to the room and Crystal was already asleep. When Dean left to his room Sam woke Crystal and started calling her Jessica his dead girlfriends name and she tried to move from under him and he hit her in the face. She screamed and Dean ran into the room and moved him off her, then took him to another room. Crystal ran to the door and locked it she stayed up for a while but then fell asleep.

The next morning she woke up and put make up over the black and blue. Then went downstairs. She found dean talking to Sam.

"What was wrong with you?" Dean asked Sam.

"I was drunk."

"Even when I am drunk I control myself." Dean said.

Crystal went to sit down and Sam went to say sorry.

"Crystal I am sorry and I didn't know what I was doing." Sam said going up to her going to give her a kiss and a hug.

"Don't touch me." She said in an angry voice.

"You got on top of me I could have lost the baby, you hurt me." She said with more rage.

He got down on his knees and begged her for forgiveness. She moved him away grabbed her coat and ran to the car and drove to her mothers house.

**PLEASE R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

When she got to her mother's house her mother was so happy to see her because they only get to talk. Then she told her mother what had happened and her mother got mad. Her mother started to argue with her mother because her mother wanted to kill Sam.

Meanwhile in the other house Sam and Dean where talking.

"You are never going to see your baby and you are stupid and hey I forgot to tell you that you are never going to see the woman you love." Dean started to scream but he calmed down.

"I know I am going to go see if I could get her back lets go in your car to her mother's house that is the only place she has to go."

"Fine."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When they got to the house they could here them arguing outside so they ran in to the house. Then they saw Crystal's mom on the ground and Crystal crying.

"What happened?" Sam said.

"I think she fainted we where arguing because she was going to call the police on you and I told her if she did that I would never talk to her again and she would never see her grandchild. Then she felt something on her leg and she fell on the ground." Crystal said giving Sam a hug and forgiving him.

"Did your mother have a snake?" Dean asked.

"No she hated them. But there are snakes around here." She responded.

"Then this is a snake bit and your mother needs to be taken a hospital." Dean said.

"Then do it." She said getting more worried.

Dean got in the car and put in it and Sam and Crystal followed.

Sam and Crystal started to talk.

"Sam I am not going I can't stay mad at you I really love you and I don't want you to be drinking." She said.

"I love you too and I'll never do this again." Sam said holding her hand.

They went to where Crystal worked and she got out of the car and went inside.

They helped her mother and she was alright. Her mother was happy to be alright but she was still mad at Sam.

When they left the hospital they went to Sam and Crystals house so the snake would not bit anybody again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AFEW MONTHS LATER**

Crystal was now 8 months along and she was so happy that her baby was going to be born in a week and that was the last day of the 8 month. Crystal was going to give birth in 2 days. It was October 3, 2005 and Crystal had just woken up and went to the bathroom to wash her face and something happened, her water broke and she screamed.

"What is it, what happened now?" Sam said with bags under his eyes. Her mother and sister who came to visit the day before came out and Dean too.

"My water broke." Crystal said when a contraction came.

They got her bags and got into the car and went to the hospital. A few hours later she had a healthy baby girl. She named her Elisabeth Winchester.

They went home and put the baby in her room. Crystal stayed with her to feed her and rocked her to sleep. When Elisabeth was asleep they started to talk.

"She is so beautiful." Sam said.

"She has beautiful blue eyes just like her hansom father." Crystal said.

They all went to sleep because the baby was born at 12:00 am and they took her home in hour and a half later and then they where all asleep.

**THANK YOU FOR READING THE NEXT CHAP IS COMING.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Than you butterfly heaven for all your review.**

The next day at around 6:00 in the morning Crystal woke up to the smell of smoke and the baby crying. Crystal woke up Sam and the others had left so that was the only person she woke up "Sam wake up I smell smoke and Elisabeth is crying." They got the baby and called the ambulance as soon as they got outside.

"We need help our house is on fire." Crystal screams into her phone because she could hardly hear her.

"Is anyone in there?" The operator said to Crystal.

"No, every one that lived with me is outside." Crystal said wanting her to send the firemen already.

"Ok, where do you live?"

"I live in 1234 elm street lane."

"Ok they are on their way."

"Thank you."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The firemen got there with an ambulance and the check the baby and everyone else. They went to Crystal's mom's house and stayed there until they get themselves back together.

Crystal went to a nursery room that her mother had made just in case she wanted to leave her in the house for her to baby sit and she was sitting there rocking the baby to sleep. Than Sam came in and they started to talk.

"What happened how did the fire start?" Sam asked.

"I don't know I woke up and with the smell of smoke and Elisabeth was crying." Crystal responded.

"Then how did it start if we where all asleep?"

"I don't know Sam how am I supposed to know what happened."

"I am just asking don't get mad." Sam said getting Elisabeth from her hand and then gave her a kiss.

"I'm sorry Sam I'm just so tired of all these bad things happening and I am scared for all our lives." Crystal said trying to walk out the room when Sam stopped her.

"I'm sorry but this is happening because of me I'm going to leave." Sam said running out of the room.

"Sam no!" Crystal running after him.

He got in the car and drove away. She ran inside and cried until she fell asleep. The next day she woke and grabbed her phone and called Dean.

"Dean find Sam for me please."

**YOU'LL SEE WHAT IS COMING NEXT.**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Crystal went to her mother to take care of Elisabeth while she went to do something. She grabbed her mother's car keys and went to Dean's house. Before she got to Dean's house she called him.

"Dean did you find him?"

"No I was going to try calling his phone again."

"It's not working I tried when he left."

**Knock, knock **

Dean heard his door.

"Hold on someone's at the door."

"Ok."

Sam was at the door and came in.

"I found him." Dean said in a whisper so Sam would not run again. He made up an act making pretend he did not know what was going on.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Crystal got there as fast as she could and when she did she knocked on the door.

"Dean where is he?" She said as soon as Dean opened the door.

"I'm right here." Sam said with a prose on his eye and blood on his hand.

"I'm sorry I did not mean that it was your fault that this was all happening they just happen." Crystal said felling guilty for what happened to him.

"We can talk later just help me."

"Ok Dean get me my first aid from the car."

When Dean got the bag Crystal stitched him up and took him home. As soon as they got home they put him in the bed and he stayed there until he got better. They started to talk.

"I'm sorry."

"I know its ok."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day the first one awake was Sam and he went to check on Elisabeth. He Went in and saw something over Elisabeth he grabbed a gun from under a chair and shot the thing and it turned in to ash. Crystal, her mother, and her sister Kathy woke up and ran to see what had happened.

"What happened?" Crystal asked picking up her baby and cleaning her face.

"Some thing was over Elisabeth and it was doing something so I shot it."

Crystal leaned in and gave him a kiss. Crystal and the baby went to sleep together. Sam stayed up watching them making sure nothing else came around.

The next morning Crystal and Sam went house hunting. They found the perfect house. They moved into the house a week later.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**TWO MONTHS LATER.**

They went out for dinner and left Elisabeth with Crystal's mother that night. When they got home they got really passionate and it was like they fell in love all over again.

Over the next few weeks Crystal was feeling sick and it was not normal for her.

She went and got all her test again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day she got all her test back and they where all normal and the only one that came back different was the pregnancy. She was pregnant again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"Mom!" She called to tell her mother who was there.

"What is it?" She said wondering why she called her so uptight.

"I'm pregnant again."

"What how long?"

"Three weeks now."

They where happy and they called Sam and Dean and told them too.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

One month there was a creature in there house and Crystal was running with Sam trying to kill it. Then Crystal tripped over something and fell down the stairs.

Sam killed the thing and drove Crystal to the hospital.

They ran some test and they told her that she had lost the baby.

**I KNOW ITS SAD. PLEASE R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 SUPER NATURAL**

Crystal was devastated about the lost of her unborn child. She cried her eyes out.

"It's all my fault. Why did this have to happen?" She said to herself.

"It wasn't your fault you didn't know that was the bump from the rug. You know what lets go home maybe you will feel better with Elisabeth there." She heard a soothing voice behind her, it was Sam the one she wanted there with her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
**

The next day Kathy took Elisabeth to Crystal since her mother was sick. On her way to Crystal's house Kathy was hurt something came in front of her and she had a car accident she crashed into a tree and got hit on the head luckily Elisabeth was not hurt she didn't have a scratch on her.

Crystal and Sam rushed to the hospital.

"What happened, where are my sister and my daughter?" Crystal asked a doctor worried sick.

"She hit her head when she hit the tree they are in room 213 on the second floor." The doctor told her.

Crystal went and got Elisabeth and saw Kathy was waking up.

"What happened?" Crystal asked her sister wanting an explanation.

"Something came and jumped on the car." She said hardly able to talk.

"Kathy we are going to take you to our house and I'll take care of you ok?"

"Ok."

They went home and Crystal helped her get better.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kathy got better and they went out to dinner. Crystal was very happy, they all were very happy. Sam was so happy he got on one knee.

"Crystal will you marry me?"

He asked her and waited for a response.

**YOU NEED TO WAIT FOR THE REST PLEASE REVIEW.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**Thank you all who reviewed.**

Crystal screamed out, "Yes I've waited the longest for you to ask that." They all laughed as Sam put the ring on her finger. Then they kissed.

Over the last few weeks nothing supernatural had gone on and nothing had gone wrong. Sam and Crystal where preparing for their wedding. Crystal went got her fitted for her dress and so did Kathy and her mom. They where all so, so happy and excited.

After they where fitted that day they did some other things. Then they went home, they where so tired. So they went and took naps and Crystal put Elisabeth to sleep before she went to sleep.

Crystal had closed her eyes and got to sleep immediately. Like 30 minutes later she heard Elisabeth crying and popped up. Elisabeth's cry had never been that loud since she was going to get bitten by the snake. She was losing her breath with the how fast she was running and how scared she was. When she got in the room she picks her up slowly and turned around to go to her room.

"Ahh!" Her voice shrieked though the hall way and woke up the rest of the people in the house.

Sam ran into the room and saw someone holding his wife and child covering Crystal's mouth. He looked in her eyes and saw tears rolling down her cheek. Then the next thing Sam knows the man took them out the window.

Sam had no time to try and get them because the man had a knife to Crystal's neck. Sam ran to the window and tried to see where they where gone and he had no idea where they could have disappeared to when they had been on the second floor of the house which had been pretty high up.

Sam went to Dean to tell him what had happened.

"How could I let this happen? Why didn't I try to stop him?" He said with tears just running slowly down his cheek scared he might hurt them.

"Sam you know you couldn't do anything he might have killed Crystal." Dean said in respond to the question his brother knew the answer to but still said it to make him feel better. Then he stopped took a long breath and then said, "You know what how about we go look for something to help track down this son of a bitch." He put a fake smile on his face and then he went to get their jackets. As soon as they got to Sam's house they went to the room and looked around to see if the man had left anything behind.

"Sam come here." Dean said from across the room in behind the door.

"What is it?" Sam said walking over to his brother.

"Look." He said pointing at a gold chain with a circled diamond one the ground.

"I've seen that before but not on Crystal or the baby on some man at the supermarket who always wears a black sweater with a hood on." Sam said looking at the chain know it was that weird mans thing. He didn't know where the man lived so he went to the supermarket to try and find out where he lived.

When they got to the supermarket they went to the boss to find out where the man lived but he would not tell them so they went to find it out by them self. When the man left they sneaked in and looked for a picture of the man to get the name and address of the man.

"You look there and I'll look here ok?"

"Ok." Dean said with a worried look on his face because he was thinking they might not find it.

"Hey look at this is he our guy?" Dean said after looking for about 30 minutes.

"Yeah this is him." Sam said getting up and heading to the door.

"Wait look what this says." Dean said looking at the address on the paper.

"This isn't possible." He added to what he had just said.

"What?" Sam said getting worried.

"Look the address its… it's…its that's the address from across the street of your house."

"That man never leaves that house what does he want with Crystal and Elisabeth?"

"Let's go find out." Dean said leaving the room.

They got to the house and saw no lights on. They knocked a few times but no one answered. They knocked a few more times and still got no answer.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" They suddenly heard Crystal's scream. Sam knocked down the door heard her scream again. He fallowed her voice down to the basement. He saw him on top of Crystal and saw her trying to kick him off. Sam ran up to him and took him off her.

Sam threw him on the floor and started beating him up. Dean called the police. They rushed down to the basement and got Sam off the man. The police arrested him and took him away.

They put Crystal in the ambulance and they checked her out to see if she was ok and then they checked the baby to make sure was also fine. They where both fine except for Crystal that had only a few burses on her from when he threw her down to the basement while he carried Elisabeth.

"Sam what the hell was that all why would he take the baby?" She asked not knowing why he took Elisabeth because she knew her took her to rap her.

"I don't know but I'm glad I got both my baby's back safe. I love you." He said giving her a kiss on lips.

"I love you too." She said going toward his lips again.

They where talking to two detectives.

"Hello I am detective Stabler and this is my partner detective Benson." Said detective Stabler looking at Elisabeth who was in Crystals hands and he had a hug smile on his face to see if the baby would laugh.

**PLEASE REVIEW I REALLY WANT TO SEE WAT YOU THINK.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Thank you, all for all your reviews.**

"We would like to know what happened down there to night, can you please tell us?" Asked detective Stabler.

"Umm sure come over her lets go to my house and we can sit and talk." Crystal responded walking towards her house.

They walked in and sat down. "Well I went to check up on Elisabeth who was crying and when I got in the room I picked her up I didn't know there was someone behind the door when all of a sudden I felt someone grab me from behind they covered my mouth after I screamed and Sam ran in. I… I didn't know what happen next I felt a sharp pane on the back of my head and I blacked out."

"What else do you remember?" Asked detective Benson.

"Umm yes I remember him on top of me and my pajama pant put down I screamed and started to kick him off of –, she was starting to cry and was also cut off by Sam.

"Then I went down and you know got him." Sam said converting and hugging her.

"Is that all you want to know?" Crystal asked yawning.

"Yes, thank you for your help." Said Detective Benson.

They left the house and went to the station house to turn in the information.

**The next day.**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Crystal screamed as she jumped out of the bed.

"Get off ahhhhhhhhhh!" She was kicking and screaming in her dream.

"Crystal get up Crystal." Sam said tying to wake her up.

She finally did and he hugged her.

They got up and went to eat breakfast. Crystal was shaking and Sam was worried about her. Crystal heard the baby cry and sent Sam upstairs scared that there was something up there, but also thinking to herself would she really let her daughter and husband get hurt.

Sam came downstairs with Elisabeth in his arms and Crystal took her and gave her the breakfast.

"Are you going to work?" Sam asked.

"Umm… yup let me get my stuff." She responded giving Sam the baby and going to get her purse.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, "Because I could always take you and the baby to your mom's house on my way to work."

"Yeah don't worry we take Elisabeth to my mom's house and you take me to work then you can go ok."

"But are – He was cut off by his wife. " For the last time trust me I will be fine ok?" She told him grabbing his lips.

"Ok, ok let's go." He said as she let go of his lips and walking out the door.

They got in the car and left to work. When she got to work she went to her and her best friend where talking.

"Crystal are you ok?" Lourdes Crystal's best friend asked her worried about what had happened the night before.

"Yeah I'm good just scared." She answered.

"Crystal don't worry you have Sam there with you and the rest of your family and you will always have me here for you remember me your best friend since I don't know 7th grade." They laughed and hugged then got to work.

**PLEASE REVIEW SORRY THAT THE CHAP IS SO SHORT. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**THANK YOU, ALL FOR THE REVIEWS.**

"Congratulation Jennifer Chancellor you are having a girl." Crystal said talking to her good friend.

"AHHHHH really that's what I always wanted!" She said giving her a hug.

"What you going to name her?" Crystal said smiling going to her desk to write up what she saw during Jennifer's check up.

"Diana I love that name and it was after my mother." She said.

"It's nice." Crystal said leading Jennifer out the door.

An hour Crystal was getting ready to leave when the detectives went in the locker room and wanted to talk to her some more.

"Crystal?" Detective Stabler said walking towards Crystal.

"Yes. Oh no what now?" She said getting scared.

"No it's nothing don't get scared you are not in any danger." Detective Benson said taking her to sit down.

"Then why are you here?" Crystal said sitting down.

"It's is just that …" he stopped in his sentence.

"What, what is it?" She said going crazy.

"We want to know if Elisabeth is Sam's." He said moving away from her.

"What how dare you of course." She said popping up and grabbing her jacket.

"I'm leaving how dare you ever say that?" She said leaving the room going to Sam's car that was waiting outside.

She got in the car.

"Lets go we need to get the baby."

"Ok." Sam said know if he said any thing else he would get hurt but joking of course. They went on their way and then they got home.

"What happened in there that you came out so mad?" He said from inside the bathroom with the door locked.

"It was that they where questioning my truthfulness they asked me if Elisabeth was yours." She said know he would ask something back.

"What? Why would they ask you that, that's crazy of course she's mine?" He said wondering why they would ask that when Elisabeth had his eyes and nose.

"I don't know why you think I got out mad after my day was going so good for ones since… all of this started happening." She said walking out of the room to go put the baby to sleep.

"Wait don't walk out we are going to the station house to see why they asked that ok?" He said leaving to there bed room.

"Ok, fine we are going, but don't change the date because I don't work tomorrow and I want to go to work so I can get Christmas off to do something for all of us Kathy, Dean, and my mom ok, do you hear me?" She said yelling out to the hallway before he got in the room.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." He said laughing as he went to the room.

**PLEASE REVIEW.YOU NEED TO KEEP READINFG TO FIND OUT THE REST. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Yo you the best, All About The Writing, you** **reviewed ma fast.**

They drove to the station house and talk to the detective.

"Detective Stabler I want to talk to you." She said walking up to his desk and detective Benson's desk that were connected.

"Ok come in here." He said taking her into a room. They went in and sat down to talk.

"Why would you ask me that question?" She said as soon as he was about to open his mouth.

"What question?" He said not remembering the question that she was talking about.

"The one where you are questioning who is the father of my baby." She said getting up and looking threw the window.

"I didn't ask that the one who asked was my partner." He said walking towards her.

"Can you please get her for me?" She said turning around.

"Ok." He said going towards the door.

"Yes what did you need?" Detective Benson asked as she came in the room.

"I want to know why you asked me who the father of my child was." She said looking at her.

"Well I was wondering why a man would attack out of the blue. Then say that the women he attacked baby was his." She said explaining why she asked that.

"Well… its… true." She said with tires coming down her cheeks.

Sam went in to the room enraged. "What… how could you this to me you… you."

She started to beg for forgiveness as he left the room. He got Elisabeth and put her in her car seat.

"Sam please!" She screamed as he got in the car.

"Fine get in we'll talk at home." he said unlocking her door.

In the car they didn't say word to each other. But when they got home they started to talk. (Argue)

They put the baby in her room and went downstairs again.

"How could you Crystal? How could you lie to me?" Sam asked walking into the living room.

"I… I don't know." Crystal said starting to cry again.

"How do you not know you did it?" Sam said getting mad.

"Ok, ok this is what you remember my ex right you know Luis?"

"Yeah what does he have to do with anything?"

"That's him he changed his name but trust me that is him, I was mad that had not gone home for 5 days when you went on one of your trips with Dean and I hurt myself so he help me we started to talk and then it happened. But also remember I was mad at you." She said walking away from him.

"But you know why I was gone." He said with a baby face look on his face.

"No Sam I didn't know at that time that you where a bounty hunter you said it was a fish trip with him and that you where going to meet your father there." She said getting close to him again and going to give him a hug.

"Oh then… I still don't know why you didn't tell me why you didn't tell me she was not mine." He said getting up and moving away from her.

"Sam I don't know I thought this was how you going to react of course I was not going to tell you." She said turning around and whipping her cheek.

He heard her sob and turned around going to walk towards her.

"Sam I swear on my own life I am sorry I never meant to hurt you." She said turning back around.

As soon as she turned around he grabbed her and…

**READ THE NEXT CHAP TO FIND OUT WHAT HE IS GOING TO DO. PLEASE REVIEW.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

He gave her a huge hug and kiss, forgiving her.

"I love you and I love Elisabeth I don't care if she's not mine." He said holding her tight as she cried.

"I love you too. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but you still gave it to me." She said crying into Sam's chest.

"But Crystal how do you really know it's his did you take the paternity test?" Sam said wondering if she could still be his.

"That's true how about I get Lourdes to do it tomorrow at 3 witch is mine and her lunch time." She said wondering if there was hope of her being his.

"Ok I'll pick her up from your mom's house at 3 and we'll go to the hospital." Sam said as they walk upstairs.

"Thank you." Crystal said as she went into the bathroom.

"For what?" He said acting like he didn't know what she was thanking him for.

"For giving me a second chance." She said moving up to him and giving him a kiss then going into the bathroom.

He went in the room and went to sleep waiting for the next day.

They went to work and worked until 3 o'clock.

**3 o'clock**

Sam left work and picked up Elisabeth and they left to the hospital.

"Are you ready?" Lourdes asked Crystal and Sam when she was going to do the test.

"Yes." Crystal said sitting down with Elisabeth on her lap and Sam next to her.

They did the test and Lourdes said, "The test results will be back tomorrow, ok?"

"Ok I will take the test home when open it when you get home tomorrow." She said looking at Sam.

"Umm Sam lets go we need to talk." Crystal said to Sam getting up.

"Lourdes tell them I'll be back later at 5o'clock. Ok?" She said looking at her friend.

"Ok." She said giving the test to a nurse.

They walked out and went home. They went to the kitchen and Crystal gave Elisabeth something to eat and they started to talk as she did it.

"Sam what are going to do if she is not your god forbid?" She said putting food in the baby's mouth.

"I told you already I don't care I will be here for you and her." He said repeating himself.

She gave him a kiss and kept doing what they where doing. Sam took the baby and started to play with her after they gave her food.

**The next day **

Crystal got the test results.

She waited and did all the things she needed to do around the house until 5 o'clock.

At 5:30pm Sam got there and they opened the results.

"Sam…"Crystal said reading the results.

"You are…"

**WAIT AND SEE THE RESULTS IN THE NEXT CHAP. LOVE YA'LL. HAPPY THANXGIVING. MAHHHHHHHHHH!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"You are… the father!" She said giving him the biggest hug in the world. She was so excited to know that he was the real father.

"Sam did you hear me?" She said looking at her boyfriend seeing that he made no movement or showing any emotions.

"Ahhhhhhh Sam please says something!" She screamed and she looked at her hand and saw that there was blood on her hand.

"Sam?" She said.

She saw something behind the where they where sitting, it was Luis. He jumped on her and they where on the floor.

"No one will know that I am not the father if they don't see the test." He took it from her and was about to rip it but he was knocked out.

"Don't ever touch her or me." Sam had gotten up even though he was hurt he managed to hit the guy.

"Crystal do me a favor?" He said looking up at her.

"What's that?" She said.

"Call an ambulance." He said before he passed out.

She got the phone and called the police. She can take care of her own man.

The police got there and took Luis away. By then Crystal had Sam already stitched up.

Sam woke up with his daughter next to him. She got on him and started kissing his cheek.

Crystal sister came over and so did her mother. Dean also came over.

"Aw isn't that just the cutes little thing?" Kathy said with Crystal standing next to her and Dean too.

"I know if only they would be this quit everyday." They started to laugh and Kathy took the baby to put her to sleep.

"Come on you." She said to the baby.

"Loving family aw." Dean said coping Kathy's voice.

"You too." She said grabbing Dean's jacket.

"Aw but I wanna stay." Dean said like if he was a little boy.

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Come on." Kathy said as they left the room.

Sam and Crystal started to talk.

"So how do you feel now that you know she really is yours?" She said looking at him wanting to hug him but not wanting to hurt him.

"Well I am happier than ever I just don't like the idea that we still married?" He said making a confuse joking face.

"Ok you wanna get married how about we do it tomorrow?" She asked.

"Ok we will do it fine." He said.

"But will you be able to stand up to do it?" She said looking at him.

"Of course, watch ah, ah, ah." He said trying to get up.

"Ok, ok get back down let so it next week so you won't hurt yourself smartass." She said making fun of him in a playful way.

"Fine." He said taking his tongue out at her. They laughed and went to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

When they woke up they where going home because they had many things to do. Before they left another doctor that took a look at Sam's condition said that he would be better in a week. So they set the date for the fallowing Saturday.

"Ok so we will make the appointment for next Saturday today." Crystal said getting the phone to call that place where you get married by the court.

"Ok, call." Sam said just laying in their bed. They made all the appointment and got everything ready.

**The following Saturday**

Everyone got ready and left to the place where they are getting married.

The judge did all the things they needed to do and they signed the papers.

The judge said before the thing ended, "Do Sam Winchester take Crystal Nunez as your wife?"

Sam responded, "I do."

"Crystal do you take Sam as your husband?" the judge said to Crystal.

"I do." Crystal responded to the judge.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

They kissed and where finally married.

**The next day**

They left to their honeymoon and did their thing.

When they got back which was a few days later Crystal was not feeling good. She took a pregnancy test to make shore it was not that, that was making her sick.

"Oh my god." She was looking at her test and it was positive and she went down to tell Sam and the others.

"Sam, mom, Kathy, Dean!" She yelled and went to tell them.

"I am pregnant!" She said to them.

"Again?" Her sister asked.

"Yes and will you shut up stupid." Crystal told her sister and they all started to laugh.

"That's great." Her mother told her and gave a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Sam picked her up and gave her a kiss and then put her down.

"Good for you guys congratulations." Dean said giving his brother a hug and his sister an law a hug too.

They were all so excited to have another child coming into the family. This time they are going to keep her away from any supernatural problem they have while she is pregnant.

They had nothing to do except for work for once.

"Thank god we have nothing to do but work for once." Crystal said sitting with Sam and the baby and started to watch T.V.

**I KNOW YOU GUYS ARE THINKING "HOW MANY TIMES IS SHE GOING TO GET PREGNANT" BUT YOU KNOW ME FULL OF SUPRISES REVIEW.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The next few months where like hell for Sam he had to give her lots of thing but he also had to work a lot because Crystal went on maternity leaf when she was 5 months a long. He still had to help from the 2 month and on because he was being over protective of the baby and her. Since she was 5 months now she went and found out what the baby was.

The doctor came back with the baby pictures and showed them what the baby was.

"Congratulations you are having a boy." The doctor said.

"Oh thank you very much." She said giving Sam a hug.

They went home and told the family.

"So Sam, so Crystal what are you going to name him?" Dean asked them acting like he was cop.

"We are going to name him Geraldo like my grandfather."

"I never said…" He was cut off by his wife who had hit him on the leg.

"Right Sam?" She said with her mouth half closed.

"Of course darling we are going to call him Geraldo." He said doing the Sam this she did.

They all started to laugh because they noticed what they where doing.

**FOUR MONTHS LATER.**

**MARCH 12**

"Ah my water broke!" Crystal screamed as a contraction came and she saw the water.

"Ok lets go, Kathy get the bags they are next to the bed in our room hurry." Sam said helping Crystal up.

They left to the hospital. It took her 8 hours to give birth.

The doctor asked her, "What are you going to name your new baby boy?"

"Geraldo Rolando Winchester." She said making his middle name her father's name.

Crystal and Sam and the baby where staying over night so they can make sure the baby was fine they gave him all the test to make sure he was healthy.

**THE NEXT DAY**

"Is everything ok doctor?" Crystal asked as the doctor came in.

"Yes he is a perfectly healthy boy." He responded.

"Thank god so we can leave right?" Crystal asked getting up.

"Yes just sign yourself out." He said.

"Ok let me get it." She said and signed the paper.

They left the hospital and went home to see Crystal's mom, her sister, and Dean at home.

"Aw let me be the first one to carry it." Crystal's mother went in front of the others.

**AWW I KNOW SO BEAUTIFUL MORE ABOUT THE BABY AND THE FAMILY COMING UP. PLEASE REVIEW.**


End file.
